Redemption
by little evil eve
Summary: "Get. The. Hell. Away."I seethe out each word like a sentence.A low hiss came out of his mouth and I felt two pointy fangs on my neck."Why do you make everything so hard?"He says before I feel the jab of pain on my neck.
1. preface

**Redemption **

**Preface **

I sigh onto the window of the café, my breath making a fog of smoke onto the clear-crystal window. I look at my reflection one more time and was greeted with the same hazel eyes, which look tired and dead. A sun-kiss tan skin with plumb glossy pink lips. My dark black hair curves all of the way down to my knees curling at the bottom edges. With one more sigh I enter the café before I can freeze to death outside. Maybe a year ago I would have been excited to be going on a date with a hot guy, but a year ago my life change. I am not sure if it was a good or bad change, but I do not regret anything. I walk in pulling my black beanie off and white soft gloves, meanwhile, my boots thud against the tile floor. I quickly scan around the café for my date, I try remembering my friend telling me his description.

"… He is really tall about six' two, has dark black hair, icy blue eyes, red kissable lips, and an ivory skin color; he is so dreamy."She sighs, while I frown because all the physical traits she describes reminded me so much of 'him'.

So, I scan the café for a very handsome guy, but I decide it is not worth it. But before I can take a step back, a waitress comes towards me; I stare at her in confusion.

"Excuse me, but your date ask me to come and get you."She said in a business like tone. I stare at her trying to blink and think at what she just told me. Maybe my date saw me and I couldn't find him, yeah. So, he sent the waitress to come and look for me? Yeah?

"Alright, I will follow you."I said in a monotone, I am not really excited about this.

The waitress quickly turns on her heels and starts striding through the café. It's already too late for me to turn around and leave, so, with one stressful sigh I follow her. She walks through another door towards the end of the café and I saw that it is one of those private or romantic rooms. Candles gave the room a low lit light making it seem more exotic and then I saw him. My date looks exactly like 'him' in fact he is 'him'. I took in a ragged breath and saw as his back tense up. He was staring out the window, so all I could see is his back, but I know that it is him.

"It's nice to see you again."His husky silk voice rang through the silence, I look around to see that the waitress disappear meaning I was alone with him.

"I thought you die?"I said confused, but my soul and heart were screaming for him.

"I told you, I could never die."He said in a hiss, I swallow my bile that was forming in my throat. Calm.

"I never doubt that."I quickly said and truthfully.

He slowly and gracefully spun around to finally face me. I didn't notice I was holding my breath until his hand slowly rises and went back down, and then I exhale sharply. I slowly inhale and exhale shaking my head; I'm still fazed of him.

"Were you glad that I 'die'?"He hoarsely asks. I suck in a sharp breath and had to compose myself. A smile was forming on my lips and then I started chuckling lowly. I must have look like a lunatic, hell I felt like one.

"Do you want the truth?"I ask finally looking up at him, but all humor die.

"Yes," He commands making his air around him powerful and dangerous. I frown as the prickling feeling climb up and around my skin.

"Stop it!"I hiss, "You do not hold control of me."I growl. Suddenly he was right in front of me and hovering over me. His smell surrounds me, reminding me of that weird earthly smell with a hint of masculine, I inhale deeply of the beautiful scent.

"Really?"He said cockily, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Yes!"I said firmly, I hated when he makes me feel like the accused one.

"Yes?"I also hate when he answers me with a questions.

"Get on with it, what do you want?"I snarl taking a step back, but of course he gracefully matches my step.

"You already know what I want."I completely hate him.

"Dammit, tell me."I ground between my teeth trying to keep my cool.

"I want you."He said slowly and, oh, so softly; like I didn't know the answer.

"Well, I don't want you in my life _anymore_."I sad feeling the huge crush in my chest as I lie.

His arm snaked around my waist pulling me flush against his hard, lean, tone body. Heat quickly surround me and I burn in places where it's not proper to.

"You have no choice; you do have my mark after all."He said looking deeply into my eyes, I felt myself flatter.

"Please get away from me."I said feeling despair and anxious for breath.

He lean into me breathing on me and all the hairs of my neck stood up. He can easily arouse me and any other girl in the world, and he knew it.

"Remember?"He breathed onto my face lightly like kisses from a feather and I inhale the sweet scent of his breath and his smell. "Remember as I savor you?"He whispers against the hollow of my neck, my eyes flutter shut and I try keeping my breath even. "Or how I held you?"His lips skim up to my jaw giving me butterflies kisses, I shiver in delight and fear. "Remember as I whisper your name into your mind?"His lips linger on the spot he mark me and I felt the cold bucket of water hit me as I realize that a deadly creature was holding me in his arms.

"Get. The. Hell. Away."I seethe out each word like a sentence, but instead of brushing away he pulls me tighter to his body. A low hiss came out of his mouth and I felt two pointy fangs on my neck.

"Why do you make everything hard?"He growls before I felt the jab of pain on my neck and then I fell into a deep black hole that engulfs me.

**I KNOW A NEW STORY! BUT I REALLY WANTED TO WRITE THIS ONE AND IF YOU LIKE 'A VAMPIRE SECTRT' THEN YOU MIGHT LIKE TH IS ONE!Please review, I would love to here you reviews! Peace! OH AND YOU 'VAMPIRE SECRET' LOVERS I THINK I AM GOING TO POST THE STORY AGAIN AROUND THE END OF JUNE OR MAYBE THE BEGINNING OF JULY, IF THE PERSON THAT TRY STEALING MY STORY WILL STOP COPYING MY WORK!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

_*one year ago*_

I watch as one the little droplets skid down the water bottle. The droplet shrunk as it went down, but then it connected with another droplet making it bigger and then it went on its journey down the water bottle. I was mesmerized by the small scene, about around that time the droplet reach the end, and my throat went dry. I suck in a hot and dry breath, as I slowly remove the lid to the cold water bottle. I pull the lid off and started to pick up the water bottle, I can take a swig of the refreshing water. The edge of water bottle was on my dry parch lips when the dumb nagging voice calls out to me.

"Abell! Abell!"My boss yells in a sing-song voice.

I sigh and slid out of my stool, "Coming!"I groan; I can never have a peaceful break. "What?"I asked coming through the singing door, as I enter the reception room.

She was sitting on the chair that was face in front of the computer. Her fingers were rapidly typing on the computer keyboard, as a man stood leaning over the desk. I swallow hard as I study the man closely, he had an air to him that made him look dangerous and powerful, but yet I was drawn by him. His eyes met mine and I felt as if we met before. I suck in a sharp breath and try to avert my gaze.

"Abell, if you don't mind, can you show Mr. Halstick to his room."Mrs. Anderson said; I look over to the man that was staring at me like a prey. I swallow hard again, I mean I had seen a lot of freaks come to the hotel before; but he is different. He is normal, dressed normal, looks normal; but there is something he is hiding. How do I know? When I was younger my grandma told me how to people had six senses or up to nine. I was one of those lucky people who seem to have nine senses. So, as I stood there staring at the stranger, like a dumbfound fan pop artist, I didn't know what to do. He was staring me down with these icy blue eyes that remind me of the winter. My damn salvia wouldn't go down and I was choking on my breath.

"Abell?"Mrs. Anderson was snapping her thin slender fingers right in my face, I still have my graze on the stranger and he was smirking at me.

"Yes?"I asked daze, which only made the stranger smirk wider.

"Go help Mr. Halstick."She commands, I sigh.

"Alright," I grumble towards her and then I face the stranger who was still staring at me with those dangerous eyes, "Do you need help with your bags?"I ask with a polite smile.

"No, but I will be pleased show me my room."His deep voice wrapped around me like a velvet blanket, I was redeem speechless which doesn't usually happen. "And Mrs. Anderson my name is not pronounce Halst-i-ck, it's pronounce Halst-e-ck."He said staring my boss down with his cold eyes.

"Follow me."I said softly, when my boss couldn't answer except stare like a gaping fish.

Mr. Halst-e-ck, as he extends it, follows me to the elevator since his room w as on the seventh floor. He rented room 365 and if I can recall it's the room that faces away from the sun and the beautiful view of nature. Instead his room could only see the view of the clear pond, which also belongs to the Anderson's, and a small rose garden which doesn't count as a view. The elevator doors 'ding' open and we both enter, as I push the button to the seventh floor. One the doors close I felt my heart rate pick up and my breathing became ragged. My mind wasn't processing that I was alone with a scary man, but my senses were.

"So, you guys don't have a bell boy that takes up the bags for the guest?"His deep voice rang in the eerie elevator.

"Yes, but we don't usually get customers at three in morning."I said not daring to look over at him; I can feel my heart pounding against my ribs.

"So, you unfortunately to get the nightshift?"He asked evenly and calmly.

"Yeah, usually all the employees take turns and I was the lucky one."I reply almost in a whisper.

Luckily, the 'ding' of the elevator doors rang and the door open to the seventh floor hallway. I step out feeling Mr. Halsteck presence behind me.

"Here we are Mr. Halsteck."I said opening his door with a key card and stepping aside.

"Thank you every much, um?"He said confuse.

"Arabella, but you can call me Abell; have a nice night Mr. Halsteck."I said quickly turning on my heels so I can quickly get away from him.

"Abell?"He whisper so softly, but it makes stop on my tracks. I grit my teeth and slowly turn around; meanwhile, I try to compose my face to a natural friendly employee face.

"Yes?"I said evenly. "Do you need something else?"I ask my eyes landing on his icy ones.

"Please call me Anthony."He reasoned and I had to stare at him for a second realizing he wants to me to call him from his first name. Not that it's weird, it's just I don't even know who he is.

"Okay," I respond and I don't know if my mind really agrees. "Goodnight Anthony."I said in a hush.

With a smile he turns around and enters the room and close the door behind him hiding him from me. I suck in a ragged breath and try bringing my groundings again. This is going to be one long day and the worst part is that he checked in for a month. Now I am in hell a whole month, but I don't understand what would bring him here? All there is woods, crimes, and druggies here; maybe he's a drug dealer here on a business trip. Yeah, that's it he's here for the drugs. I hope so!

**Thank you everyone that review! I really like hearing your comments and I really do read them, so if you have any questions I would love to answer them! So I hope you like it and I will try to update faster if you guys promise me that you will review! ;) peace little evil eve**


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

I was standing on the little hill which face the lake and I could see the clear lake with the moon reflecting off of it. A slight breeze brush against my warm skin and the grass below brush my bare feet, I was confuse on how I manage to end up here. All of the sudden I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and I was fill with warmth. My mind was alert and shock, but my body melted into the muscular arms and welcome feel. I felt the person's breath on the nape of my neck and then I shudder in delight, my brain was going into a haze and I was engulfing into sweet bliss. Then before I shut my eyes I saw something break through the surface of the water breaking the still water and then something slowly came out. By then I was already limp and numb, I force my eyes to open but they just lower in response.

"Arabella... come... here..." A hiss came from the direction from the lake, my eyes open an inch wide but then they lower again. _Damn it! Why can't I can control my senses?_

With the last strength that I had I spun around to see who was holding onto me and I as twirl in the person's arms I look up to see that it was Anthony.

I was inhaling gallons of air and my cold sweat clung to me like a second skin. My heart was beating rapidly against my chest and I felt numb, I look over and saw that the cold air was coming from my open window. _Of course I am so stupid and forgot to close my window. _My head was pounding and I felt cold, I look down from my queen size bed and saw my blankets were on the floor. After a minute of controlling my breathing and my heart returning to the normal pace, I sat up and I look over to my nightstand where my alarm clock read 5:23 AM. I sigh and then groan, I picked up my blankets and pull them back onto me. As hard as I try to go back to sleep I couldn't, so I got up and started getting ready for work.

"What time did you leave yesterday? Because it's pretty early for you." Natalie, an employee, ask with concern eyes.

"Um... I left like at two thirty." I responded as I shrug out of my sweater and hung up in my personal locker.

"In the morning?" She ask in shock.

"Yeah, but I don't want to be at home right now." I said spinning around so I can face her. She was only a year older then me, but she always act like a mother. To me she is like an older sister, but we look nothing alike. After all she has strawberry blonde hair that went to her mid back and it's straight without her straightening it, where as I had dark hair that went to my knees and had waves. She has light blue eyes and I have hazel eyes that change color a lot, my skin had a light hue of tan from my heritage and she has ivory skin. So there is no why we can be related but we act like it and I love her like a sister too.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" She ask stepping closer to me, but I held my hand up.

"I had nightmare nothing more." I reply looking down the floor, but I look up to see that she was frowning at me. I smirk, I knew it irk that I always try to act tough for her benefit. "I really am fine, it was just a nightmare and I am not tire anymore." I reassure her.

"It's seven clock and you went to bed at two in the morning, which means you at least got four hours of sleep so you must be tire." She conclude.

"No." I murmur and then I brush by her so I can get out of the staff room knowing she will be following right behind. "I am actually excited to be back." I mumble.

"What? Why?" She ask surprise, I peek over my shoulder to see her gaping mouth.

"Hmm..."I walk over to the kitchen so I can get some coffee.

"Why are you so excited to be back?" She whisper underneath her breath because she knew it would be private.

"Because yesterday this guy came and he seem different." I muse, remembering what happen yesterday and my nightmare.

"You like a guy?" She squeakily whisper.

"Did you think I was going for girls?" I mock hurt.

"No, I thought you were a nun." She snort and pull me to a corner so we can talk face to face.

"A nun is required to be a virgin and we both know that is impossible now." I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"Well how long was that um... lets see... since freshmen college when you were 18 and now you are 21. Come on you need to relax and let a guy take control of you!" She shook me and I glare at her. _Let a guy take control over me! Over my dead body! _I wanted to agree with my head, but I know that she won't leave me alone.

"So… what's today schedule?" I ask, changing the subject always work.

"Not working." She flatten her lips and yet again sometimes it doesn't work.

"Oh we don't have to do anything?" So sometimes you have play stupid.

"Abell!" She growls.

"Natalie?" I reason.

She open her mouth to respond, but then (thank goodness) my boss shows up.

"Well Abell you are in early! That's rather rare." She said raising her eyebrow, I got irritated. ( Maybe her showing up was bad after all)

What's the big deal of me showing up early and I don't even come late to work, I come exactly on the time that I am suppose to be here. I bit back my anger and plaster on a smile, which I am use to when I have to deal with annoying guest, and look up at her.

"Um… yes? Why do you not want me here?" I fake sweetness from the corner of my eye I can see Natalie fighting her smile.

"Don't think I am going to pay extra for an hour early, because I didn't ask you to do extra hours." She growl, but I just kept on smiling at her.

"That's alright." I said and with that I turn on my heels and march away, I could feel Natalie following right behind me.

I stop next to the stove right when Josh was pulling out freshly bake blue berry muffins, I extend my arm to grab one but Josh has reflexes like a cat and easily swat my hand away.

"You will burn yourself." He said in his deep gruff voice, but he is the sweetest guy I have met.

"But I am hungry." I pout and he just stare unfazed, I huff and lean onto the counter checking him out.

"Do you like what you see?" Natalie whisper into my ear.

In fact I couldn't deny my attraction to Josh, as long I did go for girls or I was completely a nun but even a nun would swoon over him. After all he is around six' two feet tall, with a nice bronze skin tone, and has muscles that doesn't look overrated. His dark black hair makes me wonder how it feels and his dazzling amber eyes entrance you, just like he has me in his stare right now.

"Yes!" I whisper back, because I can't lie about it.

His dead-drop glorious smile told us that he heard us, so much for whispering.

"My I have my muffin now?" I ask hoping that my cheeks weren't turning scarlet by now.

"Only if you do me a favor in return." He bargain and he gave me that dazzling smile again.

"What?" I ask unfazed, but I was very fazed.

"Can you take this dish to room 365?" My heart lurch out and my fuzziness fade.

Did I hear right or was it just me being so damn paranoid about that guy?

"What?" I ask still in shock status.

"Can you take this to room 365?" He repeated his sentence and this time I clearly heard the room number. My palms got sweaty and I felt like I wanted to dash out of the kitchen, but I don't understand what gives me this feeling when usually I am not scared of taking risks.

"Um… sure." I said confuse, my hands grasp the tray and I turn around so they wouldn't see the terror in my eyes.

I know I was going to confront him sooner or later, so why not now? I reach the elevator and push the button waiting for the 'ding' sound or the doors opening. A hand reach out and grab my arm and I almost jump out of my skin, I look over to see that the hand belong to Natalie.

"Hey, are you okay?" She ask, I knew I showed my fear so I had to force a smile and look completely fine.

"No I am fine, was just remembering that I forgot to turn off the light in the bathroom, so now my electric bill will be expensive." I easily lie, but it suck.

"Alright." She said narrowing her eyes at me so she can get a reading on me, but I was emotionless.

The elevator ding so I turn around and enter, meanwhile, punching the seven floor. The doors shut on Natalie's face and in her eyes I saw her concern. I don't know why I am making such a big deal about this guy and why I am so scared of him. I mean we had worst guest here before like the one time we let a criminal stay, which we didn't know he was, and he murder a young girl in our suite. Then we had a rape and an old woman die of an heart attack. So maybe it was the building that was making me paranoid about him, but he did have an air to him that didn't sit well with me.

The elevator ding again and the doors slowly open, I swallow and step out. My palms grew sweatier and I felt a cold shiver run down my spine. The hallway was empty and the lights seem dim. I drag my feet so I can make my way to room 365, but every step I took seem like an eternity. I finally made it to room 365, but something seem wrong. I could see by the cracks from the door that there was not light what so ever. My breathing got out of control and I felt my body shaking, so with a lungful of air and with all my strength I had in me I knock on the door.

"Room service." I said loud enough so he can hear me.

I waited for a minute, which seem like forever, and then I knock again but harder this time.

"Room service." I said not so loud this time because I was getting freak out.

What if he had heart attack? Or maybe he is in the bathroom?

After waiting for what seem like five minutes, I finally pull my key card out and slid it in. The door beep and then unlock, I grasp the tray so hard and I slowly walk into the dark room not knowing what can be inside. I don't know what made me go inside, but it was too late. What was I going to say when I got caught, with that thought I spun around to leave. But at that second the door shut and I slam into a muscular body and I screamed of pure fear.

**Hey guys thanks for the lovely reviews and I hope that you guys keep reviewing and that you guys like this story. I know it seems a little slow but it will get better I promise! Please go onto that website that I have on my profile so you can vote and review for me, I would be happy if you vote and review on it because i have no reviews or votes yet! Thanks guys!**

_**A sneak peek of the next chapter:**_

That's impossible! I just saw him right at the edge a second ago and now he is across of the woods, I felt my bones melt and my head was spinning. I had to get out of here or I was going to be in big trouble, but I didn't want him to notice that I was there especially after what I saw. I was going to make a dash into the woods, but then I heard that growling sound again but only this time closer.


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

The body that was holding me was solid and very muscular, a hand was on my mouth stopping me from screaming any farther. I could smell a sweet scent that I couldn't detect what scent it is, but it smells heavenly. What the hell I am thinking just because my body is getting away doesn't mean I am still safe with who ever is holding me hostage. I felt a pair of lips touch my ear and warm breath tickle my ear, I shiver not in fear but in desire that I haven't felt in a long time.

"My I know what you are doing in my room?" Anthony's voice whisper into my ear. A man has never made felt so… different like he has.

His firm hand came of my mouth and I suck in a heated breath, but his other arm was still around my waist so my back was still press against him.

"I was order to bring your food up here and I knock on the door, but nobody answer." I said in a tight voice, but my organs felt tighter.

He sigh and let go of me and I lost my footing, his hand caught my arm and set me on my feet. I felt much better that he let me go, but I did not dare turn around to look at him because when I press against him I could feel his bare chest and torso.

"So… you decide to come in." He stated, I felt my cheeks flush especially if there is no way out of this.

Can't lie with a situation like this, "Yes."

I fist my hands and turn to stand my ground, but it's a bad idea that I will not regret. His torso and chest are all lean with muscle and manly, my hand went up to my mouth to make sure I wasn't drooling.

"At least you're honest." He spoke and my eyes drag up to meet his face and I could see him fighting his amuse smile.

"Well," I started still feeling flush, "it doesn't matter now since I drop your tray when you man handle me!" I exclaim pointing down to the tray that I drop when he grab me, his eyes travel down but he stare at it like if it was the most least important thing in the room at the moment. But the moment his eyes land with mine they seem to wire up and that made me uncomfortable.

"I could order you another tray of food without charge." I suggested trying to change the subject, but his eyes did not waver in the matter which brought me into my uneasiness once again.

"Stop." He spoke with so easy that left me confuse with his attitude and word.

"Excuse me?" I ask blink a couple of times. "I am not sure I heard you right." I eyed him while he gave me a slow sly smile.

"Calm down first of all," he said with an easy smile as he turn around and switch a light on that burn my eyes from being in the dark to long. " -second of all it's alright people make accidents all the time, and third of all you can make it up to me." He said eyeing me as he lean against the wall that kind of block the door, damn no escaping now.

"How?" I ask keeping a guard stance and eye, but he still had that bewitching smile on.

"I get to take you out tonight to eat dinner with me." He stated, not answer just straight demand it.

"I? Going with you? To dinner?" I ask very slowly, but he was so calm and mellow. When I am feeling irritated and grumpy, but plaster a smile on and try to sound as sweet as possible. "No thank you but I have other plans that I must attend." I dejectedly told him. And the guy still had that uncanny smile that just seem to grow by the minute, I breathed in and sigh to keep my control. I clench my fists as he step a little closer and he slowly draw a lazy remark.

"You can't say no, when I have a million reasons." He huskily said as he look down at the floor where the food was at, I swallow the lump in my throat.

I couldn't muster any witty reply so with a hoarse voice I ask, "What time?"

I slowly look up and stare him in the eyes and I could see the victory in them, maybe this is how he picks up girls?

"Around seven." He said with a wicked smile.

I turn around and look at the door, "Okay, I will call someone up to clean the mess." with that said I walk out.

Two hours. Two hours since the little scenario that happen and I am still affected by it. Maybe because I only had four hours of sleep last night so I should get a little break and eat something. I walk into the kitchen and found Josh doing some finish touches on one of his orders. I lean against the wall and watch as he pay attention to his master piece, he look cute with that thoughtful look.

"It looks delicious and creative, too bad people have to ruin it by eating it." I said catching him off guard and by the way that he look at me I can tell that he isn't the type that gets off guard easily.

He clear his throat loudly, "You caught me off guard." He admitted.

"I can clearly see that." I said with a smirk, _stop flirting._

I am not flirting, I chaste my _own _mind.

"Yeah, um… do you need something?" I can see that he was uncomfortable. I am not sure why, its not like I caught him doing something bad in fact he was doing his job.

"Oh I was wondering if you can cook me up something good, because I am starving." I meekly reply hoping I don't sound like a cow. My palms are getting sweaty and I could feel my cool slipping, I don't know why he makes me so nervous. The good thing though is that its not the uneasiness I feel when I am around Anthony, no with him I feel… anxiety. With Josh I feel like there are butterflies filling me stomach that makes blush, stupid girly feelings.

"Sure!" He said in his rich deep voice, "What will you like?" He ask his gaze and confidence going back to normal, not good for me because I don't longer hold the upper hand.

"Surprise me." I said cleaning my hands on my pants and turn around to walk away as I said, "Thank you."

"No problem." He respond and I exit through the back door so I can have a quick breath from the fresh air.

Without thinking my legs started pulling me away from the hotel and I felt the shift in the ground and without even having my eyes open I can tell that I was walking into the forest. I took two more long strides and then I stop fluttering my eyes open, yup I was at the edge of the woods that has have it storied or two. I know how dangerous and scary the woods can be and yet my legs drag me into the woods that greedily hid me into the tall oak trees. I can smell the sweet scent of the oak trees leaves and I can feel the slight damp air that caress my skin, but the strange part is that there was not a sound what so ever. Usually right around five in the morning you can hear the birds chirping, but I didn't hear no chirping from birds are the rustle of animals.

So when I heard a branch break I spun around to see what it was, but as I scan around there was nothing. I close my eyes and shake my head trying to clear it, then I heard it can very faintly. _Crack._ My eyes flutter open quickly and my breath hitch in my throat, oh, and it was quiet.

"Boo!" Natalie pop out behind a tree screaming at the top of her lungs, while I jump back screaming like hell. She laugh and I launch myself at feeling the anger boiling in my veins.

"You bitch!" I screech.

"I am sorry!" She said barely dodging my grab, "What?" She ask confusedly.

"Do you hear that?" I whisper as I try hearing closely, but all I could hear is our breathing.

"Are you trying to scare-" Natalie began, but I cover her mouth with my hand.

_Growl,_ yup I heard it again and this time it came from my right. I took my hand off Natalie's mouth and instead grasp her hand.

"Run!" Was all I said before I broke in a sprint, I didn't have to tell Natalie twice and she was running next to my left.

You know what the say don't look back or you will lose your concentration, well I had to. I look back and saw the wolf running after us at a really fast paste. I scream at the top of my lungs as I fell over a stump. Instead of landing onto the earth, I was caught in a pair of arms. I look up and icy blue eyes met mine with concern then he look up and _glare _at the wolf. I heard the wolf take a step back and then it ran away, I swallow and pull myself up.

"Are you okay?" Anthony ask removing his hands from my elbows and look from me to Natalie.

I nod my head and Natalie snort her response, I grimly smile at Anthony. "Thank you." I said evenly and then I started walking back to the hotel, with my nerves in a wreck.

"What the hell happen?" Natalie demand, but I shook my head not even wanting to remember.

"I am not sure myself." I said sitting on the kitchen countertop as I bury my face in my hands.

"That was freaky." She sigh.

"I know, I was there too!" I mumble into my hands.

"Here you go Abell." Josh said placing a plate of food in front of me, my stomach drop.

"It smells great." _And it really does, _I am just to freak out to eat now.

"They are crab cakes." He said happily and I smile at him.

"Thank you." I took a bite of one of them and moan in response. "So good!" I chew enjoying the flavors.

"Thank you." He said a blush playing on his cheeks.

"No thank you." I said chewing on another one.

My millionth time looking at the clock on the front desk of the hotel and it read six twenty-eight and less then thirty minutes Anthony will be walking down in his glory to take me out. So I already prepare my excuse and it's a pretty good one. Around six fifty-two a shadow cast over my book and I look up to see Anthony's handsome face.

"Hello." His deep male voice said.

"Hi." I said cautiously, preparing for the battle.

"Can reschedule for the date? I really need to do something tonight." He ask grimly, I sigh inwardly.

"Sure," I made sure not to sound to happy, but more like rejected.

"Good." He said before he walk out the hotel.

Yes!

I took the trash out the back and then took a five steps near the forest so I can smell the fresh air, I close my eyes enjoying the earthly smell. I open them and saw a shape of a human in the woods, I squinted and peer closer. _Anthony? _Stood about five feet away, but he didn't notice me. I look around me excepting someone to join but there was no one else, I look back and he was gone.

Out of curiosity I walk into the woods slowly and cautiously. I stop when I caught sight of him again and he stood right at the edge of the small river, I swallow hard and hid behind a tree.

_Growl. _I heard a growl distantly but I did hear it. I suck in a breath and knelt down hiding behind the tree, I slowly peer from the tree. That's impossible! I just saw him right at the edge a second ago and now he is across of the woods, I felt my bones melt and my head was spinning. I had to get out of here or I was going to be in big trouble, but I didn't want him to notice that I was there especially after what I saw. I was going to make a dash into the woods, but then I heard that growling sound again but only this time closer.

I sat at the tree for a few seconds and then broke out into a sprint. I only took about three long strides when something heavy land on my back and growl into me ear. I turn to look up and my scream got stuck my throat.

A bear? No the face looks like a wolf. A wolf then? No! It's to big. The beast growl at me again, bearing scary teeth and I manage to find my voice, because I started screaming like a manic while I try take this monster off me.

"Help-" I began shouting and then the beast's chest cover my face muffling my screams.

_I am going to die!_

**_THANK YOU GUYS FOR REVIEWING, PLEASE KEEP IT UP! :)_**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

My arms struggle as I try to pull them out so I can take the evil beast on top of me off. My heart was beating in a crazy speed and all I thought was that I was going to die. My brain made my breathing steady and my heart, then an idea came to mind. I pull my leg up trying to knee the wolf anywhere and I must have hit a target because the wolf flinches back a little. In that short second I wiggle out and quickly sprint with my dear life on the line. I dare not looking back and I ran as fast as my legs would let me, I could hear the wolf run behind me. My body kicked into 'flight or fight' mode, so in seconds I quickly analyze every possible way I can save myself. I know for a fact that I don't have a chance to escape the beast, so my only option is to fight back. To my right a couple feet ahead of me there was a small opening in a tree trunk, if I could make it into there I can think of a plan to somehow fight against the beast. So with hope in mind I sprang forward to the tree, once I was near I slid onto my stomach easily sliding into the small hole that a barely manage to fit in. With relief I sigh and lean my head back onto the tree trunk, I could hear the wolf stop outside and he started to claw at the tree.

I swallow back a scream and try coming up with some solution, sweat bead down my forehead and my legs ache. _My cellphone! _I dug into my jean pocket, but it wasn't there. Horror fills me as I remember that I left it in my bag back at the hotel. _I'm going to die!_ My brain shouts, I look around the small area and all I saw were a couple of tree branches. I could hear the wolf still tearing at the tree, so I had to act quickly. If I can find the sharpest tree branch I could possibly inflict some type of harm and hopefully run, but I couldn't picture me fighting a beast. With no real solution I pick up a tree branch and split it in half so it will have a tip. With both branches in my hand a slowly slid out of tree and quickly brought one of the branches into the pit of the stomach of the beast. It wail in surprise and in pain, I then quickly jab the other branch into the beast back and kick it to the ground. It release another wail, I turn and began to run again towards the hotel praying that the injure wolf would take at least a couple of minutes to recover.

Not even thirty seconds pass and I could hear the faint paws of the beast once again following me, anger fill me. I keep trying to fight for my life, but somehow the monster won't give up and leave me alone. Unexpectedly, a growl comes from right in front of me and following the growl was another wolf charging right towards me. Disappointment itch in my chest and I wanted to cry, there is no hope for me now. I stop sinking to my knees and I prepare myself to let both beast feast on me. I could feel a gush of wind blow over my head and then snarling. Confuse, I lift my head a little and I gasp when I saw both werewolves _fighting! _They snarl as on another each claw and bit into each other. The wolf that came charging at me from the front was _fighting_ for me; I swallow as a thought came into mind. Maybe after they are done fighting the winner will finish me off, so I got up on my feet and ran towards the hotel again.

I was never so happy to see the hotel in my whole time that I have work there, but once I saw the light vanilla building relief wash over me. I stop when I reach the back door of the kitchen and cry, no longer being able to fight back my tears. I was so close to death and it happen so unexpectedly, if I didn't follow Anthony into the woods then perhaps I wouldn't have gotten into danger. Still in shock I manage to drag myself in and finish my shift for the night. Once I finish my shift I walk towards the kitchen hoping I can find something to settle my nerves and hunger before I went back home. I enter the kitchen expecting to see Josh, but Mandy that takes over Josh position after was there.

"Oh!" I said a little down, but I smile up at Mandy, "Did Josh go home early today?" I ask concern.

"Yeah he said he had something important to do." Mandy said paying attention to the food he was preparing at the moment.

"I see." I said grabbing some snacks and made my way out.

I grab my coat and purse; I walk out to my car quickly glancing towards the dangerous woods. I could feel something watching my every move, but there is no way that I would dare going into the woods again. I got into my car and drove home praying that nothing else could happen in this screwed up day.

My pray wasn't answer soon enough… my car stall in the middle of road!

**SORRY! I'm sorry for the late update you guys, but please review and give me some feedback! I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and I will try to update sooner thank you guys! 3 **


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I turn the key gritting my teeth together, why is all of this happening to me?

"Come on!" I grumble to myself, turning the key again.

I sigh and punch the wheel 'honk' it let out and I bang my head against the seat. I close my eyes and thought of a solution so I can escape this situation. I could either wait for someone to come, that seemed quite impossible on this burden road, or I could get out and walk back to the hotel which is about a good three miles away. With another defeat sigh I got out of the car and pop open the hood of the car, although it's too dark to see anything.

"Damn it!" I growl looking around the woods, not one house in sight. I then look down both ways of the street and I couldn't see any lights of approaching cars, damn it!

_My phone! _I should have thought of that sooner, I reach into the car to pull my phone out from my bag. I open my phone and I was about to dial a tow truck company only to discover that my phone had no service. Ha! I have finally reached the point where I could no longer receive anything worse. Well I could, but I still had it going tough to me today.

I close my eyes and lean my head against the roof of the car and thought of someway that I can get out of this predicament. The air is getting heavier with fog and I could feel goose bumps rising along my arm. The breeze was getting colder and I could feel the hair on my neck prickle, something is really wrong. I slowly open my eyes and took a deep breath while I slowly lift my head. My instincts didn't seem to fail me, my salvia seemed to go dry and a lump form on my throat. A little girl who looks to be about no older than eight was standing only about four feet away from me, when earlier nobody was around me. Her blonde hair was mess up all around her face so I couldn't see her face clearly, but I could see the clear blood around her chin and neck. My concern instinct came in and my first thought is that she is hurt, especially by the look of her rip dress. I pull myself away from the car and turn to look at her, still cautious although I was worry for her.

"Are you okay?" I ask trying to keep my voice in control, but my body wouldn't stop shaking.

_Something is really wrong! _

The girl's right arm twitches a little and I thought I heard a low growl, my body still shakes.

"Are you hurt?" I ask hoarsely, my hands got sweatier and I had a feeling of running away as fast as I can.

She lift her head up and she look right at me as I gasp horrified at her. Her mouth is covered with dry blood all around and she looks like a _monster. _She's a little girl though! I couldn't scream and I couldn't seem to move my legs either I was stuck in place shock of what I saw right in front of me. I heard the growl from her, but louder this time and she jump at me with really fast speed that I didn't have a chance to flinch only enough to close my eyes. My breath hitch in my throat and my body anticipated the attack, but I didn't feel any small hands grabbing me or anything.

I open my eyes and was shock to see that she was gone, she disappear. My head hurt and tears form, I suck in a deep breath trying to calm my beating heart. Why was all of this happening to me?

I pull myself up together and try holding my tears back, I open my car door and sat down and try turning the car on again. The car started, relieve I step on the gas driving as fast as the speed limit would let me.

I press my fingers against my eyes trying to wake myself up as my alarm clock kept ringing. I groan and turn off my alarm clock and let last night dream come to me again.

"_Some of us are unfortunate it to see things that no other people need to see." Anthony said standing on a rock looking like a prey in the forest, while I fell so self-aware in the woods._

"_What do you mean?" I ask confuse as I watch him pace around the rock, he stop to look at me._

"_What I mean is that some people are lucky to be hidden from dark secrets in this world and some aren't." He said staring right at me, he rock on the heels of shoes and continue to speak. "Even if they are unfortunate they still learn the truth, but it's not pretty one bit."_

"_Why?" I ask scared to know the truth itself, but I brace myself for it._

"_Simple, the truth brings a lot of darkness into one live and sometimes when they get too much they become it and forget all morals." He said looking deeply into my eyes trying to read my expression, but from the look of his face I could tell that he didn't get much information. "Just try to be on your guard at all times and when you do meet the darkness do not let yourself be lure." He states._

I turn the hot water off and towel my body dry, still pondering about that dream. The steam mirror is cover in a thick blanket of fog from the steam of my hot shower, I clear the mirror a little bit to reveal my face and shoulders. On one of my shoulders I could see a clear bruise from yesterday incident with the beast, I shudder. I pull my towel around me tighter and walk out to my room to change.

I park into the hotel parking lot which to seem to thin out as guest started leaving for the day; I step out of my car and lock it. I slowly walk to the hotel entrance not paying much attention to my surroundings.

"Good morning Abell." Josh said appearing by my right side, my heart lurch out and I suck in a deep breath. I regain my composure before I turn to smile at him, I can't let yesterday incidents change my life completely.

"Morning Josh, aren't you rather early?" I ask him knowing that his shift wasn't supposed to start until another hour or so.

"I couldn't sleep well last night." He reply and I peer at him noticing that his handsome face look tired, my lips thin.

"I know how you feel." I mumble to myself quietly.

"Rough night too." He stated with a small chuckle, I was shock that he heard my whisper yet again it's dead quite outside so you can practically hear anything.

Even if he didn't ask I reply, "Yup."

We both sigh at the same time and I smile up at him giggling softly; we both made our way to the hotel. The warm air of the hotel warm up my cold cheeks and the fear of yesterday's incidents slowly came out of mind. I put away all my belongings into my personal cabinet and then I walk into the heavenly smelling kitchen. My stomach growl at all the wonderful smells coming from the foods that were being cook at the moment, the smells made my stomach growl again clearly I am starving. To the right of the kitchen I could see Josh already preparing himself to cook; I walk up to him. He look at me smile and suck in a breath ready to tell me something, but the kitchen door burst open and a frantic bellboy charge straight at me. My eyes widen and I quickly step up to meet him halfway.

"What is it?" I ask scared, but maintaining my voice calm.

The boy is wheezing spurting things I couldn't understand and he pointed towards the door.

"I don't understand what you are saying!" I exclaim trying to understand what was happening, but he just grab my arm and drag me alongside of him.

Confuse I follow without saying another word; I practically ran just to keep up with him. He pulls me into the elevator hitting the seventh floor button and I could feel dread drop on me, that's the floor that _he _is on.

"Can't you just tell me what's wrong already?" I plead, hating the feeling of anticipation.

I look at him and know that I wouldn't get any answer from him, so all I did was watch as the little silver square on top of the elevator doors flash with the number of each floor. The number stop at seven and the elevator chime at the same time, my body tense as the doors open. The bellboy walks in front of me leading me towards our direction, we walk up to room 365 and he passes it. Shock I kept following him until he stop in front of room 412, he stood aside and he look at me with empty eyes. I held my breath; I swipe the keycard in front of the door and slowly open it to walk inside. The first thing that I realize was the smell; I could clearly smell the metallic smell of blood as it knots form in my stomach. As soon as the door was fully open I then saw the dry blood splattered all over the room and it took every muscle in my body to keep myself from barfing. I close my eyes and inhale, the metallic scent fill my nostrils and my bile came raising in my throat again. With tears stinging in my eyes I open them again and look around to see the gruesome scene.

"Hurry up and get inside before someone passes by and sees it." My boss scold, I waver as I shut the door trapping the smell of the blood inside the room. "Don't you dare mention this to anyone else understood?" She said pointing around to the bloody room.

I did an overlook again taking everything in, I look at the bed first I observe the body on there. I step closer looking closely; I could see the tear at her neck and on her abdominal. Blood was splatter onto the walls and around the sides of the bed. She looks like she was struggling to save herself, but didn't succeed. Her eyes are wide and in shock her mouth was slightly open and she is nude.

"The person she was with was clearly someone that she was having sexual intercourse with, if we can get some DNA samples from any fluids then we can most likely catch the person. As for how he kill her is strange; he clearly didn't use a knife to tear her because knifes are cleaner cut. This is more of a tear like he ripped her neck apart and her abdominal, which would be great scary if he can rip someone apart. She's been dead for about nine hours by the looks of it, so who ever murder her isn't far." I said concluding my assessment of the scene.

"Well the police officers are on their way and I ask all the staff that has work hours up here to wait patiently to be question as well." Mrs. Anderson said wary, I nod in approval.

The reason why she call me up was because she knows that what I'm going to college for is to major in criminal justice. So I basically know murder scenes, although this is the worst by far that it made me want to gag badly. A knock came and a couple officers came in, I step to side watching them do what I hope to do in the near future. A shiver ran down my spine knowing that someone was murder here at the place that I work and also the fact that the murder could still be in this building. The officers ask me to step outside, so I walk out and walk towards the elevator. As I walk down I saw Anthony leaning against the wall looking towards where the commotion was happening. He met my eyes and just stared as I walk by him not even asking or saying one word, another shiver ran down the length of my spine. I press the button of the elevator and wait for the doors to open.

"Don't be scared, I'm sure who ever did it won't touch you if you are with people." Anthony whisper in my ear from behind me, in shock I spun to be face to face with him.

I clear my throat and compose myself, "What are you talking about?" I lie.

He gave me a half smile and shoved his hands in his pockets, he rock on the heels of his shoes and chuckle lowly.

"Let's not play dumb, I know that someone was murder in that room." He remark, lifting his eyebrow up.

The chime of the elevator stop me from saying anything else, I step in and look him in the eyes until the doors shut. I sigh and let my arms hang down, wishing that the day would already end. When I know for the fact that it is only beginning, I pull my hair up into a ponytail and wait patiently for the elevator to go back down to the first floor. Once the elevators open I slowly walk out scanning the whole lobby area, amongst the people here could be the killer and I will not know that I may be standing right next to them. I walk back to the kitchen and calm myself trying to push the images of the poor kill shredded apart with blood dripping from the walls and dry blood clinging to the sheets of the bed. Josh look up when I came in and I can see how much he want to ask me what is wrong, but didn't press on.

I smile at him, "There was an issue with one of the guest she need help fixing the sink because it wasn't working properly." I said as nothing happen, he nods his head in understanding and I was relieve he didn't press on.

"Here," He said handing me a plate of pancakes that has strawberries and whipped cream pile on the top, my mouth water.

"Wow, thank you so much." I said as my stomach decide to growl at that moment, my cheeks flame up and he grin at me making them flame even more. "I'll eat it right now." I said cutting a piece of it and taking a bite. Sweetness fill my sweet taste buds making me cut into another piece of pancake.

"I'm glad you enjoy it." Josh said staring at me, my god I keep on embarrassing myself.

"Yes, a lot!" I said showing him my approval of his cooking skills.

"So um…" He shyly said looking at me and then to the floor, "So I kind of wonder-"He slowly said looking really nervous, "-would you like to go out on a date with me?" He asks finely looking me in the eye with final determination, as my heart sank to the bottom of my feet.

Anthony came into my head as I remember that he told me that tonight he will be taking me out to go eat, but he didn't mention it again when I saw him after I walk out of the room. Even so I could tell Josh not tonight that I can tomorrow instead, after all I have like Josh since I began working at this hotel and I met him here.

"Sure, but I can't tonight I have something I have to do. How about tomorrow night?" I ask smiling at him really giddy that this actually happening.

"That would be awesome!" He said relieve, we smile at each and then my manager summon me bring me to reality again.

"See ya." I said getting back to work, with a happy attitude.

I was leaning against the trunk of a fallen tree enjoying the weather and my lunch, the sun barely manages to escape the clouds and the air is chilly. I know I should be inside in the warmth, but I enjoy the smell of the fresh air filling my lungs. I took a bite out of my sandwich and chew it slowly listening to the sound of the rustling leaves and chirps of birds, I am rather crazy being out considering that just the other day some beast attack me. It suddenly became a little darker and I look up to see that the clouds consume the sun completely taking the warmth and light away. I sigh getting up; I might as well go in before I catch a cold.

"Nice weather we are having today." Anthony said walking around a tree next to my right, I tense in surprise.

I swallow the last bits of sandwich I had inside of my mouth, I look at him warily.

"You could say that." I said walking towards the hotel, not caring if he was following or not.

"About tonight," He declare; I cringe knowing that this will be coming soon I turn to face him. "Is there anywhere you specifically like going?" He ask smiling, I pause looking at him. His smile it so strange or rather it gave me a strange feeling, it warm me up like the sun did on a nice warm August day. That smile that was aiming at me right now drove all cold out of my body and I unconsciously took a step towards him feeling a strange pull.

"Well, I guess anywhere is fine really." I said, because I really do not know where couples usually go to enjoy a nice meal. Not that we even are a couple.

"So, you would like if I surprise you then." He states looking deeply at me making me feel even more aware of him.

"The element of surprise does tend to work a lot." I smile trying to build some courage of getting along with him considering I am going to have to spend at least an hour or more with him tonight.

"We are not in war." He said amuse.

"In order to create any type of relationship you must fight to gain trust." I said countering him.

"I agree, so you say that you don't trust me." He announces looking at me, I nod. "I wouldn't either, well I'll pick you up at eight then." He continues as he pulls his phone out of his pocket. "If you wouldn't mind, can you give me your number?" He asks politely, grudgingly I pull my phone out.

I type my number into his phone, while he types his into mine and we exchange numbers.

"See you tonight." He said bowing his head to me and walks away. I nod my head accepting the fact that I am not going to be able to escape this so I must get through it.

**Sorry guys for the long wait, but it's been a busy year so I haven't had much time to write. Thank you for all the support and I hope you enjoy this chapter which made longer so you can enjoy reading more. Please don't forget to review and give feedback, and as for the next chapter it will about her date so let's see how that goes! **


	7. Chapter 6

**~Chapter Six~**

I stare at my reflection for what was like the millionth time, I look fine, yet again I said to myself in my head. I wasn't entirely sure where Anthony is taking me tonight, but judging by his looks I'm highly positive that he will be taking me to one of those boring, high price restaurant. I put on a golden pencil skirt that reach at the top of my knee exposing my calfs. I also put on a royal blue silk shirt that has sleeves that reach my elbows. As for shoes I put on some golden plain flats and to finish my look I add my grandma's bracelet. I add no make-up I didn't want to seem like I was trying to motivate him to keep on asking me out, in fact I don't even want to do this to begin with. I pull the brush through my hair as I watch myself in the mirror, let this night be quick. My cell phone vibrate notifying me that I have an income call, I grab it and read the screen. Anthony. I bit my lip slowly chewing it my stomach filling with butterflies.

"Hello?" I answer putting the phone to my ear.

"Hello, are you ready?" He ask smoothly and yet it seem so sensual.

I swallow before I answer, "Of course, I'll give you the address of my apartment." I reply, should I really let him know where I live?

"Alright. " He said. I gave him the streets and address to my apartment. " Be outside in fifteen minutes." He order. "I'll see you in a bit." He said softly and goosebumps rise on my arms.

"Okay. " I said breathless and I shut my phone quickly trying to calm my pounding heart.

I can do this and when it's over everything will go back to normal. I shouldn't lie to myself because since I met him everything has change. From seeing this unknown creature to witnessing a murder scene. Nothing is going to be normal anymore. I look at the clock, in less than twelve minutes he'll be here.

I rub my hands against my skirt to wipe the sweat off of them, my heart seem to keep beating fast that I could feel each pump. I put on my light tan coat and grab my purse, I turn off my lights and lock my door. I stare at my door feeling uneasy, with one lingering look I turn around and made my way to the elevator. I reach the elevator and a sign was post on it saying that it was out out of service temporally, I scold at the sign and made my way to the stairs. I can do this it's only five flights of stairs. I took my heels off and walk down briskly. When I reach the bottom I place my heels back on and straighten myself out again. I walk out of my building and the chilly air seep deep into my bones I shiver, a gust of wind swirl my hair around my face blocking my sight.

"Rather chilly night, isn't it?" I gasp and lost my balance. Anthony's hands caught both of my arms and lift me slightly, he then place me back on my feet. "Sorry. I didn't mean to...surprise you." He said smiling at me.

"It's fine." I said flushed. "Why don't we head out?" I said quickly.

He nod and led me to his car, he open the door and held it for me. "Thank you." I mumble to him. Gosh why does he have to be so polite. It makes it hard to dislike him. I put my seatbelt on while he went back to the drivers side, his car smell of cherries from one of those car scents. When he shut his door I blurt out, "I like the smell of your car." My cheeks became warm. I'm such an idiot.

He smile at me, "Thank you." He then put the car into gear.

The car ride was silent and oddly it wasn't an awkward silent but more like...a cruise? We drove for twelve minutes when he pull up into a small...diner! I look at the fade blue restaurant with it's huge sign that read "Pat's Diner". I'm so out-dress, I look over to Anthony and realize that he was wearing some blue jeans and a dark blue v-neck shirt. He has a leather jacket on and some sneakers on, he look over at me and smile.

"I picture that you aren't the type who seems to enjoy five star restaurants, so I look up and read that this is the best diner around." He explain as he unbuckle and made his way out.

I unbuckle my seatbelt and step out. I walk over to his side and thank him when he open the door for me. I step in and the scent of greasy food fill my nostrils, my stomach growl. Goodness, can I embarrass myself anymore? I peek over at Anthony and I could see a small smile playing at his lips, what's wrong with me? His hand softly grasp my arm and walk me over to a booth, I slid in and look away from him.

"Hungry?" He ask holding back a laugh, I look at him and glare. He lift an eyebrow up as he slid a menu towards me, "Am I wrong?" He grin.

I bit back my anger, "How did you guess?" I smile at him slyly, my cheek twitch. I look down at the menu to avoid seeing his reaction, what should I order? I bit my lip and scan the page of what serve sandwiches and hamburgers, hmmm...what sounds good? I glance up and caught Anthony staring at me, my breath hitch in my throat and my mind went blank. This look...it's...it's something I haven't ever seen before, my heart clench and I forgot how to breathe. I look down and blink once, twice, and then the third time I regain my breathing again my head ache. What was that? I inhale deeply and focus on the words of the menu trying to regain my thoughts. My heart rate slow and my nerves ease, I sigh and look at the menu closely. The first thing that came across my eyes is the grill chicken sandwich.

"What would you like?"A waitress ask pointing her pen down on her pad, I look over to Anthony, he smiles at me and puts his menu down.

"I think we start off with some drinks, I would like a glass of water please."He said politely giving her one of his dazzling smiles, she smile back.

She then looks over to me, "I would like the same thing too, please."I almost mumble, but luckily she heard it.

"I'll be back with you drinks in a minute."She bobs her head and walk away to fetch our drinks.

I glance over at Anthony again to see that he was reading his menu once again, I still feel out of place and my mind seems to be foggy still.

"Are you not sure on what to order?"He asks not taking his eyes off his menu.

"Yes."I respond looking down at the menu; it's not that I don't know what I want to eat it's just the fact that I can't wrap my mind around me being here with him right now.

"What do you like?"He ask looking over at me or at least I think he is because I'm still looking down pretending to be searching for something.

"Chicken."I blurt.

"Okay, chicken it is. How about some chicken strips?"He suggest, I look up and we our eyes meet.

I smile, "That sounds good."I said.

* * *

><p>Anthony put down a five dollar bill as a tip for the service.<p>

"I could put the tip down, considering you wouldn't let me pay for my meal."I offer getting up.

"What kind of man would you think I am if I let a girl spend a dime on a date; most certainly not a man."He smiles as we walk out.

I grin following him outside.

"Ah it's getting really cold," He said turning around to look at me with a smile, "I want to take you to one more place, if that is okay with you?" He said rocking on his heels.

Do I have a choice? "Sure, why not."I said pulling my coat tighter against me, he smile and walk to the passenger side to open my door. "Thank you." I said sliding down onto the seat, the car still smell of him. "Where are we going?"I ask him when he got in.

He start the engine and look over at me,"You'll see when we get there."He chuckle pulling us out of the restaurant's parking lot.

This is going to be a nerve wrecking drive.

* * *

><p>Trees. And more trees. All I see are trees as we made our way to who knows where. I peek over at Anthony as hum along the tune that was playing on the radio. He's handsome, I thought to myself and then quickly scold myself. I look outside the window again only to realize that there was no more trees and instead it was flat down with sand. Are we at the beach? And as I thought that I could see the ocean right in my view. Whoa, it's so...so...beautiful. The moon cast a light upon the waves that it made the water sparkle underneath it's moonlight. It was as if the waves and moonlight were having a dance as the waves slowly spread itself on the sand and then quickly crash back into the sea. The stars appear clearly in the empty sky as well and it look surreal like a painting.<p>

"It's amazing isn't it?"I didn't realize that we stop until Anthony's voice pull me back into reality.

"Yes."I agree looking out at the beauty scene that play before my eyes.

"I would have taken outside so we could get a closer look, but…"He said looking down at my attire and I could feel my cheeks warming up again.

"It's okay, the scene is as beautiful as it is from here."I said smiling as I kept looking out into the ocean, each wave was dazzling. "I haven't been or seen the beach for a while now…"I said out of nowhere,"I miss it."My tone sound sad; I'm not sure why I'm even telling him this, but it did feel good to say it.

"Why is that?"He ask softly and I turn to look at him to see that he was looking at me too.

"I use to come here a lot when I was younger with my family members,"My mouth open on its own accord.

"But?"He ask looking at me closely that I could feel his raw attention.

"I don't know, that's the thing; I can't remember anything."I suddenly feel sad as I thought about it more.

"Are you scared?"He suddenly ask and the question caught me off guard as all the sadness left me.

"What?"I ask still taken back as I look at him I notice a glint in his eyes.

"Aren't you scared to be out here with a man alone? No one is here and any sign of society is miles and miles away."He said lowly as a chill went down my spine and I notice that the glint in his eyes is a predator look.

I swallow and couldn't form any words, what is happening? My hands sweat and my breath shorten, don't panic!

"I think it's time that we go now."He said smiling as he turn the car on, once again I was taken back from his sudden change of mood,"It's getting late and I'm sure you don't want to go to work tire tomorrow."He continue as he turn the car around from the dazzling beach.

"Just now…"I said confuse.

"Well, you do have to take into consideration that not all people deserve to be trust."He said looking out into the road.

I stay quiet as I thought about nothing because somehow I still felt confuse. So to occupy myself I look out into the trees that we were engulf in once again.

* * *

><p>"Abell."Whisper a rich deep voice that call my name.<p>

"Abell, wake up."The voice call to me again and I could feel a small breeze hit my face, it smell sweet.

"Abell."The voice sound a lot familiar now, I could now smell the sweet armor of the earthly smell that I also know very well.

My eyes slowly flutter open, only to see Anthony's face right in front of mine. My gasp stop short in my throat and I stare at him.

"We are here."He said still not moving back, I must have fallen asleep when we were driving back.

I clear my throat and then he finally lean back into his seat.

"Thank you, for everything."I said unbuckling my seatbelt.

"If you don't mind, can I at least walk you up to your building? I know you wouldn't let me walk you to your door, but the least I could do is that."He ask.

"Okay."I agree, couldn't argue much with that.

We step out and the cold air attack us, my hair wisp in front of my face and my body shook from the cold. Anthony's warm hand grab my elbow and guide me towards the building, then I felt as an electric shock went from his hand to my elbow and into my body. My body also heated up just with that small touch and my chest seem to grow heavy and when we reach the door I thought that it took forever.

"I hope you enjoy your evening today."He said looking at me with a smile.

"It was nice."I said trying to calm my nerves.

All of the sudden he lean down right in front of my face, what's happening? His face was just an inch away from mine that if he or I move one small step our lips would touch, is he going to kiss me?I could feel myself warming up again. My breath shorten again and without knowing my eyes slowly shut, my breath caught as I wait for the next move. I could feel his hand going into my hair and I slowly turn my head up waiting and ready. His hand came off my hair and I could feel him take a step back. I open my eyes to see that he had something in his hands that he was looking at.

"You had this feather in your hair."He said not looking up into my eyes for once.

Oh no! I thought. What did I just do? I just embarrass him and myself! I felt so fluster and I didn't know what to say and I couldn't look at him anymore.

"Good night."I said turning around as I enter my building.

I walk toward the stairs and walk the five stories up again. I finally reach my door and let myself into my apartment, this night was long and random. My cheeks flush at the thought of what happen just a few minutes ago, how could I have thought or let alone allow myself to think that I could kiss him? I slap my hands to my face and throw myself onto the couch, well at least the date wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. I sigh and hug my stuff bear that I had on the couch, it was actually an unexpected and dazzling date. Even though I became a little sad when memories of the beach came up. Oh, and now I notice why he suddenly change his mood and topic! He was trying to get my mind off of the sad thoughts, I smile and hug my bear tighter as I continue to smile. What I'm doing? I'm not suppose to think like this! This date was just...just a...a friendly outing. And nothing more, I got off the couch and walk towards my bed as I crawl into bed. I close my eyes and Anthony's lips pop into my head. I don't think I'm going to get much sleep tonight.

**Hello my fellow readers! I'm dearly sorry for not updating for such a long time, but I thought since the year is almost ending and it is the holidays I would write this chapter and give you guys a little present. I will try to update at least one chapter a month or maybe two, but I will see. Once again you guys thank you for reading and please leave any comments on thoughts or anything. Also go ahead and share with friends too. :) I hope you enjoy the chapter and thank you for supporting and loving this story. Peace :) Oh and also if anybody would love to help be my editor for my chapters that would be awesome and a huge help! I know I make a lot of grammar mistakes and I would love if somebody could help me, so if you would like to do so please PM me. :3**


End file.
